Volver amar
by LadyMoon6
Summary: ¿Amor? ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Se puede volver amar, cuando se amo alguna vez? ¿Existirá una segunda oportunidad para un corazón herido?


_**************************Advertencia:************************ ** Los personajes de Strawberry Panic le partenecen a:_

 _Sakurako Kimino (historia)_  
 _Namuchi Takumi (dibujos)_

* * *

 **Volver Amar**

 _¿Amor? ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Se puede volver amar, cuando se amo alguna vez?_

Shizuma revisaba unos documentos, antes de partir a casa. Suspiro con cierto aire de melancolía; los recuerdos le golpeaban la cabeza con cierta fuerza. Jamás pudo olvidar a su primer gran amor. Sin embargo, el paso del tiempo no fue en vano, y ahora ella se había dado una nueva oportunidad. Era feliz junto con Nagisa. Nunca pensó, peor creyó que volvería a encontrar a alguien que la llegara amar tal como era ella: con sus virtudes, defectos, silencios y su pasado.

Shizuma aún se encontraba en la luna, y era comprensible. Para ella todo era nuevo, como haber vuelto a nacer; vuelto a vivir. La puerta se abrió abruptamente, dejando ver la silueta de su mejor amiga, Miyuki. La señorita Rokujo caminaba con elegancia, y porte. Una característica desde niña y que siempre resaltaba del resto. Esa _"pequeña"_ diferencia le hacía llamar cierta atención al resto, incluso cuando estudiaba en Maitre. Miyuki sabía toda, o bueno, casi toda la vida de Hanazono; eran amigas desde la infancia, ¿cómo no saberlo?

Y en esos momentos, sabía que algo le pasaba a Shizuma, sobre todo, por la cabeza con alguna idea extraña. Y necesitaba hablar. Aunque le daría su tiempo, para que se suelte un poco por ella misma; si la presiona, se encerrara y será peor. Por experiencia, actuaba de esa manera.

Miyuki supo que con la muerte de Kaori, Shizuma se encerró en su mundo. Le había afectado demasiado. Rokujo llegó a pensar en algún momento, que su amiga no volvería a amar. Y fue cuando llegó _ella_ a su vida. Nagisa Aoi. Era verdad que Nagisa no era Kaori, ni buscaba ni era su intención ocupar ese puesto que Shizuma le tenía a su primer amor; sólo buscaba amarla por lo que era ella, a pesar de que Aoi tenía ciertas similitudes con Kaori.

Shizuma y Nagisa sólo las separaba un año de diferencia.

—¿Hoy es tu aniversario, verdad? —preguntó Miyuki despreocupadamente.

—Sí… —Shizuma siguió con la mirada perdida en los papeles. Era más que obvio, que no estaba prestando atención a nada.

—¿La recuerdas?

—No… —Rokujo conocía muy bien a Hanazono, y sabía que ella estaba huyendo de sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Segura? —siguió, porque estaba preocupada por ella. Sólo quería verla feliz.

—Miyuki…—gruñó con fastidio la ex Etoile —. No es lo que piensas. Estoy ocupada…

—Ajá. Yo nací ayer, Shizuma. Algo te está incomodando, pero no lo dices. ¿Por qué sigues con esa manía de reservarte todo?

Shizuma se quedó en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Rokujo la conocía tan bien, que no podía negarlo. ¿Por qué se tuvo que acordar de Kaori en ese momento? Hanazono llevaba días planificando una salida romántica con su esposa por su aniversario; mientras realizaba aquella planificación, se acordó de Kaori, ¿le habrá sido infiel a su esposa por ese pensamiento?

Eso la estaba matando. Porque ella amaba con locura a Nagisa.

Miyuki, al saber cómo trabaja la mente de su mejor amiga, sabía de antemano que era lo que le sucedía, pero deseaba que fuese ella misma la que se abriese y lo dijera. Y sus observaciones eran validas, al ver como Shizuma luchaba internamente con su confusión sobre sus emociones y recuerdos. Hanazono le había prometido "amor eterno" a Kaori por esas fechas, y no sabía si era normal o no, recordar un poco a su primer amor.

Se preguntaba si Kaori no hubiese muerto, ¿ella estaría ahora con Nagisa?

Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

—Me acordé de Kaori. De cuando la conocí y luego me enamore de ella —dijo por fin, con aire de nostalgia.

—¿Eso te preocupa?

—No. Lo que me preocupa es saber si está mal acordarme de ella, estando con Nagisa.

—No es malo, Shizuma. Kaori fue alguien importante en tu vida, que te marco muy fuertemente en el corazón; ya va siendo hora de que la dejes descansar.

Miyuki tenía razón: era el momento de dejar a Kaori descansar.

Recogió todo, miró la hora por última vez en su Rolex de plata, entendió que estaba a tiempo para llegar a casa y llevar a Nagisa al lugar para celebrar su aniversario. Se pondría un terno azul marino con camisa blanca y corbata azul marino, zapatos de tacón del mismo color del terno. Estaba ansiosa por saber que se pondría su esposa. Aunque ella es más de vestirse con vestidos largos, o vestidos hasta la rodilla. Los colores claros le asientan tan bien, que incluso hace resaltar el color de sus ojos.

Eso era lo que la enamoro a Shizuma.

Su mirada.

Su inocencia.

Su terquedad.

Su curiosidad.

Su todo…

Eso era lo que la atrajo a la ex Etoile de Nagisa Aoi.

—Miyuki…

—Ve, Shizuma. Yo me encargo de todo —Hanazono asintió con la cabeza.

Rokujo sonrió al recordar que hacía lo mismas cosas como cuando estudiaban en Astrea Hill. Siempre fue su mano derecha, su mejor amiga, y ahora, socia.

—No te esfuerces demasiado, Miyuki. Tamao te espera en casa, recuérdalo.

—Avanzaré hasta donde pueda, mañana continuaré si es el caso.

Shizuma manejaba con cierta rapidez hasta su hogar. Quería abrazar a su mujer, y no soltarse hasta los días próximos, si le era posible. Así le daba esa armonía y esa tranquilidad que buscaba inconscientemente. Necesitaba esa relajación y serenidad que le ofrecía su esposa. Al llegar a casa, después de veinte minutos, se encontró con toda la casa a obscuras, y eso le asustó. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar al cuarto matrimonial, y al entrar se encontró con una decoración muy romántica.

Las luces estaban tenues, pétalos de rosas regados por toda la habitación, velas con olor a canela desprendían su aroma e iluminaba parte de la habitación.

—Sé que querías salir a comer por nuestro aniversario. Sin embargo, yo quiero algo más íntimo. Solas, tú y yo —susurro Nagisa en el oído de su esposa, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con amor.

Shizuma se giro lentamente, para encontrarse con una Nagisa Hanazono (cuando se casó, adopto el apellido de Shizuma), vestida con un baby doll azul marino transparente, y un brillo en los ojos, que interpretó como _deseo_. "Oh, Dios. ¿Qué quieres hacer Nagisa?" Se preguntó internamente Shizuma, sin apartar los ojos de su mujer. Despertó de sus pensamientos, un poco lujuriosos, cuando sintió las manos finas y delicadas de su esposa sobre sus hombros; inconscientemente, Shizuma la abrazó por la cintura, y la besó con delicadeza y pasión.

—Cuando murió Kaori, mi mundo se derrumbó. Pensé que no podía volver amar, que no encontraría a esa persona especial que pudiese derretir el hielo que formé alrededor de mi corazón. Sobre todo, encontrar a esa persona que supiese lidiar con mi carácter y mi pasado.

—Te amo, Shizuma. Vi en ti muchas cualidades, amor. Sé que cuando uno ama a alguien, debe amar todo de esa persona —Nagisa le puso la palma de su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de su esposa, y le acariciaba con ternura —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Shizuma le habló como sólo ella sabe hacerlo. Hicieron el amor hasta bien entrada la madrugada, en que pudieron quedarse dormidas de lo exhausta que quedaron. Nagisa suele ser muy exigente en ese sentido, y Shizuma se lo daba en doble cantidad. Aunque perdió la reservación, prefirió quedarse con su esposa "celebrando" su aniversario en su hogar. Ahora Shizuma volvía a la vida, regresaba su creencia sobre el amor. Había vuelto a nacer.

Shizuma Hanazono ya había cerrado el capítulo de Kaori y abría uno nuevo, con la mujer que supo conquistarla y llenar espacios vacíos en su corazón.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¡Aquí estoy!

Con un one-shot de esta pareja que también me gusta mucho.

Espero que les guste, como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review** , me harán una escritora feliz.

See you later

Sayonara


End file.
